


Bad Day

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: To say that Zhan Yao had a bad day was the biggest understatement in the history of the god damn fucking universe.  He was so tired, and so stressed, that he wanted to actually cry.  He was surprised he didn’t breakdown at work but god damn it, he was close to one.  From the time he woke up that morning, everything just went wrong.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This week has put me in the mood for some hurt/comfort. Could you pretty please write me a fic where Zhan Yao has a tough day on the job and Bai Yutong helps him feel better?

To say that Zhan Yao had a bad day was the biggest understatement in the history of the god damn fucking universe. He was so tired, and so stressed, that he wanted to actually cry. He was surprised he didn’t breakdown at work but god damn it, he was close to one. From the time he woke up that morning, everything just went wrong. First, he woke up late, causing him to rush to get ready and rush to his university, where he just barely made it with a few minutes to spare. That was about the only thing that went smoothly the whole day, because right after he finished teaching his lesson, Bai Yutong came roaring into the parking lot, shouting for him to get in because they had a case. They then sped to the crime scene and when they arrived, Zhan Yao nearly threw up; it was a family of four that had been brutally murdered. He had seen some gruesome cases, but this? This was just as senseless killing. The children were no older than four or five, literally still babies. He was so unnerved by the whole thing that he didn’t even hear Bai Yutong shouting his name; he had to be harshly shaken by Bai Yutong to get him out of his state.

“Zhan Yao, what the hell is wrong with you? Focus” Bai Yutong snapped, grasping Zhan Yao’s shoulders tightly. Zhan Yao shook his head and blinked a couple of times, trying to focus, but he found that he couldn’t. Bai Yutong continued to hold his shoulders tightly, never once letting go as he looked over his shoulder at the other S.C.I. members.

“Give us a moment” he instructed. The others nodded and motioned for the other CSU officers to get out of the room so that Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao could be alone. Once they were alone, Bai Yutong removed his hands from Zhan Yao’s shoulders and lifted them so that they were gently cupping Zhan Yao’s face.

“Cat. Kitten. I know this scene is horrible. I know it is. But you have to focus. If we want to catch this bastard, we need your incredible brain” he soothed. Zhan Yao took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and once he was calm, he looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“Okay” he declared. Bai Yutong smiled and gently patted Zhan Yao’s cheek.

“There’s my brilliant cat” he whispered before he stepped back, allowing Zhan Yao to do his thing. It didn’t take Zhan Yao very long to figure out who killed the family and their motive behind it (there wasn’t really a motive, the killer just wanted to see if he _could_ commit murder), so after he was apprehended, Bai Yutong sent everyone home to get some rest, saying that he and Zhan Yao would interview the killer the next day. After everyone went home, Bai Yutong let out a heavy sigh and headed over to Zhan Yao’s office, noticing that the lights were off. He frowned and reached out, opening the door quietly so that he didn’t startle Zhan Yao, but was more surprised than anything else to hear soft sobbing. He frowned in concern and stepped into the dark office, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before he found Zhan Yao sitting on his reclining chair, head in his hands.

“Kitten? Are you alright?” he called out, making Zhan Yao’s head snap up.

“Yutong” he breathed. Bai Yutong then walked over to him and knelt before him, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his knee.

“What are you doing, hiding in the dark?” he asked, his tone sounding almost like one that you would use when comforting a scared or startled child.

“I just…I just wanted to be alone for a while” Zhan Yao replied. Bai Yutong hummed before he reached out and grasped Zhan Yao gently by the wrist.

“Come on, you need to go home and get some sleep” he declared. Zhan Yao was quiet before he pushed himself to his feet, allowing himself to be led out of the office by Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong was concerned now; Zhan Yao was worryingly silent as they headed out of the S.C.I. department and towards Bai Yutong’s car. They then both entered the car in silence, driving in silence all the way to Zhan Yao’s apartment, which at this point was their apartment, since after the first case they worked together, Bai Yutong had been living there. When they arrived, they both got out of the car and headed to Zhan Yao’s apartment, entering silently. Once they were inside, Bai Yutong motioned to the bathroom.

“Why don’t you go shower? You’ll feel better” he murmured. Zhan Yao nodded and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower while Bai Yutong stood in the living room, blinking in surprise. It was weird for Zhan Yao to be so quiet, so subdued. Yes, he was much more of an introvert than Bai Yutong, but this wasn’t introvert behavior. His behavior was more…haunted than anything else. Bai Yutong then shook himself out of his thoughts before heading into the kitchen, making a cup of chamomile tea. When Zhan Yao came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, Bai Yutong walked over to him and handed him the tea.

“Here. Something to soothe your nerves” he stated. Zhan Yao smiled and took the mug of tea gratefully.

“Thank you” he thanked. Bai Yutong smiled and nodded before he walked past Zhan Yao to take a shower as well. While Bai Yutong was taking a shower, Zhan Yao headed over to the couch and sat down, sipping his tea. He sat in silence for a while, Bai Yutong soon coming out of the shower all fresh and clean. He then walked over to Zhan Yao and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Zhan Yao sighed as he melted into Bai Yutong’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Want to talk about it?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhan Yao sighed again.

“It was just a bad day” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded as he reached up and rubbed Zhan Yao’s neck with his thumb.

“I could tell” he murmured. 

“I won’t let it happen again” Zhan Yao promised. Bai Yutong scoffed.

“Everyone has bad days, Cat. You can’t always help it. Next time, just let me know so I can let the others know” he stated. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Okay” he replied. Bai Yutong smiled and continued to stroke Zhan Yao’s neck as Zhan Yao sipped his tea, both of them just sitting in silence. When it was time to go to bed, Zhan Yao walked into the kitchen and washed his mug, placing it in the drying rack before heading into the bedroom, where Bai Yutong was already waiting. Both men then crawled into bed, Zhan Yao curling against Bai Yutong, who wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“Thank you” Zhan Yao whispered. 

“For what?” Bai Yutong replied. 

“For just being there. For not pushing” Zhan Yao murmured. Bai Yutong smiled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Zhan Yao’s hair.

“Of course, Kitten. Now, get some sleep. You definitely need it” he murmured. Zhan Yao nodded and snuggled closer to Bai Yutong, tucking himself under Bai Yutong’s chin before he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Bai Yutong listened to Zhan Yao’s soft breathing for a while before he shut his eyes as well, giving Zhan Yao a comforting squeeze before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
